A Touch Of Fate
by The Scythe Of Time
Summary: Ranma's reputation for being a blockhead proceeds him. Unable to solve any his problems in life, especially the ones with emotion, has left his life congested. Ranma, with a twist. An ability that he never had in the canon. That is the power to fight for what he feels. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people, The Scythe of Time here to bring you my pitiful attempt at a Ranma ½ fanfiction. This story is merely adding a twist to the character of Ranma. That is, emotion. What caused this series to ultimately become so bloated by the inability to solve anything was Ranma's lack of genuine emotion. Therefore, this is Ranma with my take on how it would have been if Ranma had more realistic emotions, and therefore responses to things. Bad summary, but in essence, Ranma won't be such a blockhead because he understands emotions.**

**I acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi as the creator and owner of Ranma ½ and in no way claim any form of ownership.**

**Also, please leave a review so I know what your impressions of this are.**

A Touch Of Fate

_Prologue_

I sat in the furo at the Tendo home, soaking and mulling over my present situation. After all the hell I had been through because of my father, I had enough. Jusenkyo had been the last straw. Even though I had always feared what the old man would do if I tried to leave, Jusenkyo had been enough. It was yet another thing that would have irreparable damage on my life. I had to get away. I had tried. I had ever so desperately tried. But my desperation had turned into haste, and haste in to poor decision making. When we fought I lost. Badly. The old man wounded me to the point I would not be able to resist him. Then he knocked me out cold. He continued this process until just outside Nerima. He fought me the rest of the way there. Now, I am have been dragged here for reasons unknown.

I am here with a group of strangers, and all I have heard is mumblings of a promise by the old man. Something that I want nothing to do with. But I also realize, that I simply do not have anywhere else to go to. Deciding to get out and talk to them so I can at least try to think of what I can do next. As I step out, it just so happens that one of the Tendo girls, Akane, slides open the door to the sight of me, in all of my naked glory. Blankly staring at me, she slowly slides the door shut, then I hear her exit the bathroom and then I hear a piercing scream. Wincing, I realize I need to move quickly in order to start damage control, I quickly throw on my clothing without drying, and rush after down the stair.

As I get downstairs, I am greeted by the sight of Akane picking up a table, and all the others scattered throughout the room. Deciding that telling them who I was would be the best way to clear up the confusion, I said the same thing I had when I arrived, "I am Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

At this proclamation, shock was etched on all of the faces in the room other than my father's. Soun Tendo was the first to recover, stuttering out, "H-how can this be?!"

Before I could respond, the old man said, "Perhaps the best way to explain would be to show you." With that said, the next thing I knew, I was flying towards the Koi pond in the yard outside.

Poking my head out of the water I shouted, "What did you have to do that for jiji? You could have just explained it to them! Now you are asking for it!" With that said, I launched out of the Koi pond towards my father, and expecting his round-house kick, I stopped short of him and grabbed his foot and used his moment to send him flying it to the Koi pond as well. Anticipating a battle, I ready myself and warn the Tendos, "Give us a minute. Once we start it is rather… difficult for us to stop. I apologize for this."

Eventually, I succumbed to my previous injuries from the journey here and lost. The need to lash out was rushing through me because of my ineptitude to deal with my situation was nearly overwhelming me, as I tried to rein in my frustration. Pent-up frustration of being unable to defeat or outwit the old man so I could finally be free. I would never admit this biggest part of it was my fear of what would happen if I did manage to do just that.

Barely managing to collect myself, I slowly got up and walked back towards the Tendos and deigned to explain to them what had happened. Though I wanted to speak freely out my thoughts on the issue, my father would just fight me again if I did, so I decided to stick only the basic details of the cursed pools at Jusenkyo and how my father and I had fallen into them.

After I had finished, Kasumi had brought my father and I a kettle of hot water to turn us both back into our normal forms. Once we had been changed back, my father and Tendo sprung the big one on me. The reason as to why we were here.

Tendo informed me, "You will marry one of my daughters, whichever one you wish. My eldest, Kasumi who is 19, or Nabiki who is 17, or Akane, who is 16."

The second he said that, both Nabiki and Kasumi tried to push me onto Akane. Angrily I cut in, "You nothing about me and I know nothing about you! Why would I marry people who I know absolutely nothing about," turning onto Kasumi and Nabiki I said, "Do not judge me when you know absolutely nothing about me other than that curse!"

The old man rudely interjected, "Boy, have some respect! To keep your honour you must marry one of these schools. It is a promise made between Tendo and I before you were born."

Knowing that arguing would only lead to another beat down, I try desperately to buy myself some time. So I hurriedly reply, "Yes, but the promise does not say anything about which one I marry! So please give us the time to get to know each other a little bit in the very least!"

The old man was about to argue when Tendo said, "That does makes sense. This way we can get the best possible match-up. Very well Ranma-kun, you and your father can stay here while you get to know the girls. You need to wait until you are 18 in the very least to get a legally recognized marriage anyways. Use that time and choose well."

Feeling a great deal of relief that I had managed to buy myself some time at the very least for now, I sat back trying to think of what a next possible move might be.

Akane snaps me out of my daze when she walks over and says, "Thank you for stopping them from creating an engagement tonight,"

Absently, I nodded, "Well it is really not something that should be decided in one night even if it is an honour-bound promise. It buys us time in the very least."

She also nods before adding, "By the way, I still haven't forgiven you for the bathroom incident pervert."

Incredulously I look at her, gapping at the sheer audacity of what she said when I angrily replied, "You were the one that walked in on me while I was using it! How can I be at fault?"

"Because a guy shouldn't look at a naked girl, pervert!"

My anger building, I moved closer to her, shouting, "Once again, you were the one that walked in on me, moron! I didn't even want to look at you anyways! I had far more pressing things on my mind!"

The next thing I know, I felt a fist come into contact with my face and I was sent flying towards the Koi pond with an accompanying shout of "Ranma no baka!"

Grumbling to myself, I pull myself out of the water, and seeing Akane coming over, looking for more of a fight, I hastily make my way into the room with my stuff and head towards the furo to clean off two trips into the Koi pond. I bring my backpack with me and use it to barricade any entry into the furo and go for a soak. After I got out, Akane was again there, about to come in. A stinging sensation was on my cheek as Akane decided to try hand painting on my face. I began to realize that this little trip to the Tendo dojo was going to be a rough ride. And most likely not worth it.

**AN: That is all for now! Please review so I can get some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi as the creator and owner of Ranma ½ and in no way claim any form of ownership.**

**Thanks goes out to Computerfreak CK, dunkleself, ursineus, pavillion8866, Hiryo, Richard Ryley and RCPMione. The response to the last chapter was much better than I was anticipating, so hopefully we can keep it up!**

**NOTE: Just because the premise of my story is Ranma being able to better understand, express and act on his emotions does not automatically mean the relationships will flow smoothly. These things will take time to build up.**

A Touch Of Fate

_Chapter 1_

It had been a strange feeling to wake up inside a house that I was supposed to be living in after 10 years on the road. When I had first woken up, I had actually wondered if something was amiss just due to the sheer strangeness of it. However, it was not meant to last, as the old man decided that it was the perfect oppourtunity to once again test to see if humans can fly. The end of my path of flight? The Koi pond, of course.

Getting out of the water as quickly as I could, I charge back towards the old man and we begin our fight in earnest. Though Soun is watching us, chuckling to himself about morning spars, the reality is that this is really not a spar. This was just another way for the old man to try and keep me off-balance, as well as a reminder of his "dominance". He did this under the guise of training; when I was younger I believed him, until I noticed that when I was not doing as he said they would turn into something much worse than otherwise.

For me, these fights were about something different. I fought for my anger, for revenge for everything he had done, as well as, though I loathe to admit it, my self abhorrence. I could not help but feel that the old man was right every time he called me weak, because I was. Had I not been weak I would have been able to solve my problems. If I was not weak I would be able to get away from him. If I was not weak I would not fear him. Though I could now fight him on equal footing, after all the "training" I could not help but fear nearly as much as I do cats. It was him that threw me in that pit after all.

With a particularly strong passion today, I throw myself in the fight, putting my everything into every strike I sent at the old man. Today I refused to be on the defensive. Jusenkyo, and now this engagement had pushed me beyond furious. The old man needed to pay.

I can see the shock in his eyes as he realizes just how serious I am today, when we are called for breakfast by Kasumi, and with that the old man runs off instantaneously. Grudgingly, I force myself to calm down and follow after him, well aware of the fact that food had always been a higher priority to him than I was, and he would never fight my for real with food on the line. Suddenly hating my belief in not fighting an opponent that was not focused on the fight, I also head out for breakfast.

I eat in silence, not feeling up to bothering to talk to anyone until I was shaken out of my reverie by Akane calling out to me, "Come on Ranma, it is time to go school."

I jump up, startled by this announcement and turn to the old man and ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

Giving me a serious look he says, "We are going to be staying here for a while boy. It is necessary to get to know Akane. Besides, you need to do something while we are here."

Arching my eyebrow, I respond, "Doesn't Nabiki go there as well? Why do you assume that I will end up engaged to Akane? Right now she is the one that I am least inclined to want to be with!"

Getting up angrily, the old man growls, "Boy, that is no way to treat your fiancé!"

Akane decides to add her ten cents at this point, interjecting, "It is not like I want to be engaged to you either! I would never marry you! You proved you were a pervert last night!"

Sighing tiredly, I mumble, "Shouldn't we get going then?"

Glaring at me, she bites out, "Fine." And with that we set out to head to her school.

* * *

As we make our way to school, the water magnet part of the curse decides to make itself present once again, as a get splashed by an old lady as we walked by her home. Looking at Akane I ask, "I don't suppose you know of any places where I would be able to change back do you?"

Hesitantly, she nods and tell me to follow her. She ends up taking me to the clinic of a doctor of some type. As she went to go fetch me some hot water, I sat waiting in the doctor's office wondering what it was that he could possibly, until I felt something touch my shoulder, causing me to jump up and turn around to find out what it was that had caused it. Looking, I see and young man with glasses.

"I apologize if I startled you. The skeleton is named Betty. And I am Tofu Ono. Who is it that I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Offering a smile, reply, "My name is Saotome Ranma."

He smiles back and says. "Nice to meet you Ranma-chan."

Giggling Akane step into the room and says, "I think you are using the wrong honourific, Tofu-sensei."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly I feel myself being showered in hot water as I revert back into my male form. Then I hear, "I stand corrected. Nice to meet you Ranma-kun. Mind explaining what that was exactly?"

I was about to answer, when Akane breathlessly starting speaking, causing me to be surprised by her enthusiasm about answering. After a moment, I realize it is not the question that made her excited, but rather who it was that was asking the question. Smiling softly, I decide to let her talk to her hearts content with Tofu.

As we continued to school I couldn't help but notice the stark contrast in how she acted with him compared to me. Curious about it I ask, " I thought that you don't like boys?"

The smile that had been on her face abruptly evaporated, being replaced by an increasingly angry as she ground out, "I don't like boys at all. Tofu is different. I HATE BOYS!"

By the last part the school had come into sight, and with it quite the spectacle.

* * *

As I stood outside of the classroom with Akane, I had found myself growing more and more sympathetic to her and her situation as time passed. Standing outside the classroom, I found the silence deafening, and I knew I had to say what it was that I wanted to say. So I called out to her, "Hey, Akane?"

She turns her head to face me and whispers, "What is it now?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you about last night. I had thought you were over-reacting, but given what I saw this morning, I can see why you feel the way you do. One slip up, and who knows what those perverts would do?"

She turns her whole body to me now, looking genuinely surprised as she nods in acceptance of the apology. "You don't have to remind me about the potential dangers, Ranma. But I am glad that you do understand how serious it is. I don't even want to think about what could happen if something actually did end up going wrong."

I can't help but inquire, "Is it really necessary to dislike all boys though? We are not all like that."

Her look turns cold again, and I can see that whatever had caused her momentary thaw was over. She replies, "It is not a bias, it is the truth! You even proved it yourself last night! I saw it. You are just as much of a pervert as them!"

Sighing, and not wanting to fight a pointless battle, I just give it up.

* * *

I started to settle into a bit of routine at the Tendos', now that my life on the road seemed to have finally come to a close. One thing that was usual to me was people noticing me practically wherever I went. This led me to want to know why. Apparently Kuno was rich and a well-known Kendoist, making him well known throughout the area. News of his daily defeats to me, now on top of Akane had spread like wildfire and had put me on the radar in town. I really didn't like it, but I learned to ignore it.

A few weeks after starting school, the relative peace that had been established in my life was shattered when I arrived at school and was greeted by someone waiting for me. I noticed the strange person with Kuno, when Kuno pointed to me and the person lunged at me with a giant spatula, shouting, "Ranma Saotome! You will be punished for you did to me! I will never forgive you!"

**AN: Now we can finally get into my telling of Ranma and stop borrowing from Rumiko so much! Please review folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Now we can finally get into my telling of Ranma and stop borrowing from Rumiko so much! Please review folks!**

**AN: I acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi as the creator and owner of Ranma ½ and in no way claim any form of ownership.**

** Thanks goes out to Richard Ryley, paladin3030, Ranma13579, Maric, Burnning Truth, Cool Mint, shadow0080, Piemur1, Warehouse1, chewy13, Kumori Shadow Cage, Drackall, rootathell and anubas. A particularly big thans to Hiryo for adding my story to his community! I am honoured :D. Without any further ado, here we go folks!**

A Touch Of Fate

_Chapter 2_

A shout of, "Ranma Saotome! You will be punished for what you did to me! I will never forgive you!" With this ever so subtle warning that I was about to be attacked, I managed to leap out of the way of the giant swinging spatula with relative ease.

Upon closer inspection, the face of my attacker seems vaguely familiar. Apparently male, but with surprisingly gentle features. In fact the most gentle features I have ever seen on a guy. Long hair too. Unless… this is a cross-dresser perhaps? But why? Obviously the person did not look entirely like a guy. Maybe even a little feminine. Trying to learn more from this person I ask, "Couldwe go somewhere a little more private to discuss the issue.

While I continue to dodge the swinging Spatula, the person spits out, "What is there to discuss, you stole my honour from me, so now I fight to get it back!"

I try to slowly dodge away in a manner that leads her out of the school property, my attempts are stopped short by her throwing mini spatulas, forcing me to jump out of the way accompanied by a shout of, "I know what you are trying to do Saotome! You will stay here and let the public witness your shame, just as they witnessed mine!"

Giving up on the subtle approach, I jump clean out of the property and making a beeline for the park, making sure that the Spatula wielder was hot on my tail. I head several ways, just to throw off any potential pursuers before I settle in a secluded spot. Landing seconds after me from our rooftop adventure was the spatula welder. I realize that whoever this was had decent martial arts skills to be able to keep up at the pace that I have went at.

I then ask, "At the very least could you give me a name so I could recognize you?"

Scoffing, I hear the reply, "How could you not realize who I am? I am the one that you are your father have dishonoured!"

Signing, I answer "The old man has done many things that I really am I not proud of, usually without my knowledge. There is so many that I honestly need a name to remember."

"Fine, enough excuses! I am Kuonji Ukyo. As a child you called me Ucchan. Now, let us fight to restore my honour!"

I try to hold my arm out as and indication to wait, but the old onslaught continues. I dodge with relative ease, but refuse to return the attacks. Finally out irritation the attacks ends and receive a shout of, "Why are you not responding to my attacks? Do you wish to dishonour so much that you will not even fight me?"

Shaking my head I answer, "It has absolutely nothing to do with that. I am just trying to figure out why you would be attacking me. I can't recall what I did to dishonour you."

"Think back to when you were leaving, jackass. That is when you committed you foul."

Reflecting on it I remember my father pulling me on an unusual cart. Then I cry out, "It was the cart wasn't it! But how does stealing dishonour you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"How can you not possibly know?! It was a dowry, on the condition that he takes me with him and you!"

I freeze that statement and stutter, "But… how… a dowry... why would my father take a dowry from a boy?!"

" I am not a boy, jackass! I was born as a girl. But you are your father destroyed my honour as a woman by stealing my Okonomiyaki cart! Because of you I was ridiculed by all the girls because I would never be able to marry! I was forced to give up my womanhood, and now I will fight you and make you suffer what I did to take my honour back!" She shouts at me.

My mind refuses to accept this. " You have to be joking me, " I say in denial. My childhood friend that I had thought was a boy could not be a girl.

Suddenly she forcefully undoes the top couple of buttons of her shirt, to reveal chest bindings. Seeing this I look at her with sorrow filled eyes she continues, "By giving up my womanhood, I was forced to live my life as a man!"

"I am so sorry Ucchan, I am so sorry! I had no idea, honestly! Please believe me!" I cry out.

Angrily she replies, "Why should I believe you?"

It had been a cloudy day, and it was very obvious that it was going to rain. When my fight with Ukyo had started, all thoughts of this had left me mind. So now as it started pouring I was caught off guard by what had happened. In front of Ukyo I changed into a girl. Slowly I mumble, "Because I have been forced to give up my manhood."

She looks at me, just I shocked as I had been with her, and barely manages to string together her question. "How….why…. how did you turn into a girl? That sound be impossible!"

From there I explain to her the whole mess surrounding Jusenkyo in my life, and how the curse works. Still not believing me, I see her slowly make her way up to me, before her hand landed on my chest. A couple of squeezes later, I comment, "That is usually not something you'd do in public."

She turns best red as she realizes what she was doing, as says, "Well I guess I really couldn't punish you in any way more fitting than what has already happened to you. I gave up my womanhood, you lost your manhood. It doesn't change the fact that your father will pay!"

Smirking I say, "Believe me, I have absolutely no objection to that. Do what you will." I pause a little more hesitant on the next line of conversation before I decided that the blunt approach would be the best way to go. "Ukyo, there is something else that you and I need to discuss. What are we going to do about our apparent "engagement"? My father is already trying to force a Tendo girl on me, so I can only imagine what will happen now."

Looking at me incredulously she exclaims, "Does he have any belief in honour at all? Or even commitment for that matter?!"

Shaking my head, I mutter "He has no honour at all. He is just a snivelling coward, the worst sort of trash to walk of this planet!"

She seems shocked by my hatred of my father, but seems to decide not to comment on it. Pressing along she says, "I really don't know. I guess for now I will stay here until we can figure things out. Besides I need to regain my womanhood, which means getting you engaged to me for real!"

"Ukyo, please don't force the issue. I have too much going on right now. I don't need another problem-"

She interjects, "Is that all I am now? A problem?"

I just shake my head and reply, "You know full well that that is not true. I just mean our engagement is really a lot more trouble. Just let me work through my other problems right now, please Ukyo. But I would love to have the chance to get to know my childhood friend again."

Smiling at me she nods, "Okay. But call me Ucchan again if we are going to go back to being friends."

Offering a smile of my own I quietly say, "Call me Ranchan again, then Ucchan. I there is one thing that it would not hurt to have right now, it is friends."

With that said, we part ways as I know she has a lot to take care of if she wishes to stay here now. Though she and I have quite a large gap between us right now, the part of our conversation that I was fixated on was her saying that she had given up her womanhood and lived as a man, much in the way I must now live as a female. I can only imagine what struggles she must have faced. Much in the same way I had to struggle with being hit on by guys and the like.

When I got home the old man was waiting for me, with that ever so loathsome look on his face of '_it is time to fight_.' Then says, "Boy, I hear that you left in the middle of school after so stranger attacking you. If it took you this long to beat him, you obviously need some more training. I didn't train to take all day to beat a slouch."

Getting into a fighting stance, I bite out, "The only slouch around here is you, old man. Turning into a panda is a perfect match for you. All you do is sit on your ass and eat. Let's go old man."

Angrily, he charges me, and yet another round of fighting with my old man begins. But at the very least, I now have an old friend of my back. With her arrival, come a host of new problems. I have a sneaking suspicion that this only the first of many such occurrences.

**AN: Please leave me your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Ranma1/2**

**Thanks to Rose1948, Nightshade6265, Richard Ryley, Maric, snowpsyuko, duskrider, N1cromanc3loveR, Kweh Viola, foxchick, Ranmaleopard and Tenchi Saotome. I hope you guys continue to like this story as much as you have been! I apologize for my hiatus, but I am back!**

A Touch Of Fate

_Chapter 3_

"Ran-chan, let's head off to school!"

At these words, I see my old man my freeze from across the table, as well as 4 questioning glances for each of the Tendos. Shrugging at them I turn to the old man and say "Funny how the past has a tendency of _catching up_ isn't it?"

Nabiki is the first to regain her wits, saying, "Ran-chan? The past catching up?"

Again I simply shrug and walk away not prepared to deal with the inevitable fall out when my old man comes to his senses. He has a way of pushing these situations on me, and I have no intention of dealing with that right now. I slip outside,grab Ukyo and run off into the day awaiting me. Ignoring the the old man's shouting and Ukyo's protests about being dragged I run off. Eventually, a good few blocks away I stop and let her go.

"Next time, don't drag me along... I am perfectly capable of running you know, " Ukyo complains, "You know Ran-chan, if you don't need to be shy about wanting to be alone with me."

Cringing I reply, "Ukyo, I was serious when I said that I do not want to get involved in the fiancee mess that I am in right now. I am having more than enough trouble as it is. I will not budge on that one, Ukyo"

"What would you have me do then, Ranma? This is the condition that the cart was given to your father, and because of it I have suffered for the past 10 years! I think in the very least I deserve what was promised to me in exchange for the cart! Okonomiyaki is my family's art and that cart was the source of our livelihood. What do you think happened after that Ranma? That we had some secret stash to make up for that?" Ukyo raged.

Shaking my head again, I say, frustrated, "Ukyo you are not the only one that my father has short-changed, but the one to take this up with is him, not me! He stole it, not me! You are my childhood friend Ukyo, but that is it. I still think of you as a guy, so how can I accept you as my fiancee? These are harsh words, but you need to just let it go. Because seeking my old my to release you will not do anything for you! He is incapable of dealing with the consequences of his actions, and that is why you must free yourself. Because I will not let myself be tied down because of his actions."

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Ukyo freezes, completely unsure of how to respond to that. Sighing because I realize how harsh I was, I weakly add, "Ucchan, I will be happy to help you do this to the best of my ability, as your friend. But if you want to be free from the past 10 years that is the only way to do it. Even getting what was promised to you in return will not undo the past 10 years. Be strong, okay Ucchan? I know that we can do this together."

Looking absolutely dejected she manages a weak smile and replies, "Will I get my womanhood back?"

I smile back and offer back to her, "You'll discover you never lost it. My old man just made you lose sight of it."

At this remark she shrinks back and looks away from me. Mumbling in a way that I know I was not supposed to hear, "But that does not give me the last 10 years of my life back…"

"You are right that it will not give the last 10 years of your life back. But nothing can do that for you. The only thing that you can do at this point is leave it behind you so it does not take away the next 10 years of your life as well." I firmly remind her.

This only serves to reignite her anger at me, "Ranma, how can you say that! You don't know what I had to deal with in those 10 years. You think that I can simply just make that disappear?! I came here with a purpose, which was to take revenge on you! Though I can see now that you are not the one that I should think of attempting to take revenge on. You have been dealt a punishment that perfectly mirrors mine anyways! So now instead I will regain my womanhood through marrying you."

"I have told you, _I have no intention of marrying you_. Any issue that you have you should take up with my old man and not with me! If this is what you wish to focus on, I bid you a good day. Either you keep going or you don't. But don't count on me staying back for your sake, because I won't. I will not back up on my word. With that said I am off to school." I huff, and start to resume to walk to school leaving her standing dumbfounded.

Walking through a suburban neighborhood, I take note of how much of a lack of freedom there is. So many rules, both defined and undefined. In my time here I had obviously agitated a good number of people, but it seemed to be by more undefined reasons than the defined. The defined was clear, it was easy. All that was required of me was to follow the laws of the society, which were more or less contained within my morality.

The problem lay in the fact that it was not just about the defined rules, but also the undefined ones. The ones that are engraved into you by society from the moment you are born. A set of underlying forms of conduct that ruled how you were to act, even though for it the are not recorded anywhere, nor does anyone teach you the faux pax committed. The only thing that is clear is that you have broken the rules. In many ways I feel as though it is my very soul that is enslaved in this environment. THe only thing keeping me from doing certain things is the promise of a total retaliation in non-direct forms.

I long to have my problems be simple. I just want to confront it head on, like my father had taught me in martial artists. I do not want to be bound by the restraints put on me here.

The only thing I can do for now is to keep moving forward, the very same advice that I gave to Ukyo, yet I need in all of the very same ways. Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I head towards the school.

Once at school I notice glances shift my way as people begin to gossip about my encounter with Ukyo, wondering what foul I could have committed for Ukyo to be so upset with me. Ignoring the glances, I wonder off tonelessly towards my class expecting another monotonous day. Grabbing my seat, I sit and wait.

"I am beginning to get the impression that it will never be dull to watch your life unfolding, Ranma," a voice from behind me said."It has been a while Ranma."

I spin around on the spot, seeing a face that I had not seen in quite some time. None other than my old classmate, Rokubungi Touji. Grinning, I offer my hand and inquire,"It's been a while Touji! How's it going?"

Ignoring the proffered hand, he merely warns me, "For the sake of old times I thought that I should warn you. Hibiki is bound to find you soon."

My face furrows into confusion as I ask, "Why would I need to worry about Ryoga? We had some spats, but I mean nothing major-"

He turns his back to me and starts to walk away offering only, "When you left your affairs were not dealt with."

**Alright, here is a WAY overdue installation into this story! I am sorry folks, I will try to stay on top of this more!**


End file.
